


Enjoying Now & Ignoring the Boogeyman

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the boogeyman was real and he'd seen things to give him nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Now & Ignoring the Boogeyman

Mike sat alone in the bar, staring at the bottle in his hand as he swirled the remaining beer around the bottom. Concentrating on the bottle the music and noise surrounding him never really registered as anything more than white noise.  He'd just come from Vicki's where he'd left her and Henry working on solving a puzzle for one of her cases. 

Henry. 

He'd been going along perfectly happy believing that Vampires and demons were a myth, until the case where he'd met Henry. Suddenly the boogeyman was real and he'd seen things to give him nightmares, never mind the kids.  He wasn't too whipped up about having his illusions about what was real and what shouldn't be real shattered, but his involvement wasn't nearly as in depth as Vicki's. He didn't know how to 'police' the supernatural which had Vicki relying more and more on the Vampire to help her solve things he still thought belonged in the realm of the fictitious. He hated seeing her caught up in this.  As much as he sometimes hated it, he still cared for her, more than he wanted to admit.

"Mike?"

Turning, he saw the object of his thoughts standing behind him.  "Vicki. What brings you here?" he asked before turning back to face the bar.

"I thought we were going to dinner."

Draining his bottle, he spun around on the stool and commented "I thought you were busy with the crown prince."

"I was, but we had plans so Henry went home."

The part of him that still cared too much about her clenched when he heard she'd chosen to be with him over the vampire.  It was stupid and he knew it, but it still pleased him.  Reaching out he cupped her neck and urged her closer until she stood between his knees.  He knew one of them would say something and she'd back away it always happened, but until that moment, he had every intention of enjoying now and kissing her.


End file.
